This invention relates generally to containers for lip gloss or similar personal care products which are normally required in small quantities. It relates more particularly to a highly compact container, in a credit card format for lip gloss or the like.
A personal care product such as lip gloss may be required with little notice. Since chapped lips may begin to occur with little warning and are best soothed with immediate application of lip gloss, it is important to have the lip gloss conveniently available at all times. Existing lip gloss containers are of shapes and sizes that are not conveniently carried on a daily basis on a person who does not have a purse or other carrying bag.
An object of this invention is to provide a container for lip gloss or the like which can be carried in a wallet or billfold.
Another object is to provide a container in credit card format, i.e., not much thicker than a standard credit card, yet large enough to contain a thin layer of lip gloss or the like.
Briefly stated, the invention comprises a base panel having a lip on three sides that can receive the face panel. The face panel has peripheral ridges on three sides that can nest under the lip within the face panel to form an interlocking, and sliding mechanism. The face panel contains a shallow well which holds lip gloss or the like.